


Sit, Boy

by siangjiang



Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Master/Pet, Nothing actually sexual, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Michael won't go home, and he'll use every trick in the book to charm Katie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written a year ago that had to be either deleted or posted.
> 
> Katie's petplay fetish, and Michael's willingness to play into it, is a source of never ending amusement and inspiration for me.

Katie glared at Michael from her kitchen. He had been a pain all day, but like a lost puppy he refused to leave no matter how many times she told him to. At this point she strongly considered nocking him unconscious and throwing him out the window.

Right now he was sitting on her floor, occupied with a show on TV. He didn't even notice the loud beeps coming from the microwave, signaling her popcorn were done. She poured them into a bowl and went back into the living room, seating herself on the couch.

"Hey!" Michael said "Give me some!"

"I'm not going to feed you. Go home if you want anything to eat" she said, demonstratively stuffing her face.

Michael turned towards her "Aw, come on"

She shook her head.

"Please?" He rested his cheek on the couch, making the biggest puppy dog eyes he could. Katie knew right away what he was doing.

"Don't. It won't work"

Michael got on all fours and crawled closer to her "I'll do tricks"

So this was what he had been planning all day. Or maybe the idea just suddenly struck him. Either way it was a dirty trick and she was having none of it.

"I'm sure" she said, looking at the TV "But I've seen them all"

"That's because you haven't taught me any new ones" He nudged her knee with his face, sending sparks up her leg and right to her panties. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.

"Don't beg, or I'll have to go get a rolled up newspaper"

With a fake whimper he lowered his head. Damnit, how was he so good at this?

"Fine" she said in the most tired voice she could muster "Sit"

He immediately sat his ass down and stuck out his tongue, gasping like a dog. For that she threw a popcorn at him and he caught it in his mouth. She knew anyone looking in would think they were freaks, but fuck it if she cared. There was something about guys acting like dogs and following her commands that tickled her in all the right ways. Memories of playing dogs with the boys in kindergarten briefly visited her.

Soon Michael was rolling around on the floor, playing dead, shaking paws, and eating popcorn off the floor, all with a big grin on his face. Katie could feel her cheeks turning red and her panties getting wetter. It was getting out of hand. She had to stop it.

She stood up "Wanna go for a walk, boy?"

Michael jumped up and down and shook his butt, barking in excitement. She padded his head and opened the door "Come on then!" 

He ran outside, still on all fours, but as soon as he had stepped out of the apartment, the door slammed behind him and he heard a loud "Ha!" from inside.

"Aw come on!"

"Dogs can't talk! Go home!"

Michael banged on the door a few times, but Katie ignored him and went straight into her bedroom to take care of herself.


End file.
